Release
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Randy has been keeping Tara on edge for so long that she's getting cranky and taking it to the ring. All she wants is one thing and Randy won't give it to her...or will he?


**A/N: Hello lovelies. Moodiness plus stress plus sickness equals me not getting back to my ongoing mountain of projects and instead messing around with random one-shots. This one is a bit choppy and rough for my taste, but I felt like doing something today while being ignored by friends. I hope you like it. -Scarlet**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Tara moved around her private locker room, getting ready for her match that was supposed to happen in half an hour. She was going against Becky and she had to keep her head straight if she wanted to get anywhere with The Man. Her hazel eyes turned towards the door to her locker room when it opened and she saw her boyfriend, Randy Orton, slide in, closing the door behind him.

"Randy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she zipped up her gym bag. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a promo that you need to be working on?"

Randy smirked and leaned back against the door after locking it. His eyes locked on her as she stood there and seemed to take in everything. "I already ran it," he told her. "They moved onto the next one. You do your warmups yet?"

"Was about to before you showed up. Why?"

Randy's smirk grew. "I can give you a good warmup."

Tara's body flooded with heat and she flicked her long black braid over her shoulder. "I'll stick with regulation warmups, thank you." She turned her back on him and started looking for something in her locker. "I have less than half an hour to get ready for my match against Becky…"

The Diva felt a warm hand slide over the naked flesh of her stomach and a very solid form press against her back. Randy's breath hit her neck as he kissed her flesh softly. Tara melted under his touch, even though she knew she shouldn't.

"We can be really quick then," Randy told her softly, trailing his lips up her neck to her ear where he tugged on her lobe with his teeth. "I want you around me, Tara."

Tara let out a small hiss when he slid his hand inside her shorts and started teasing her. Randy's lips found their way back to her neck as he snuck a finger in her and Tara moaned, bracing her hands against the wall in front of her.

"Dammit Randy," she cursed as he pumped his finger in her.

"You're tight," Randy commented, smirking against her skin as he added another finger. He paused as she let out a low moan. "And so wound up…I might have to do something about that, sweetheart."

Tara rocked her hips against him, trying to get him to move his fingers faster. She wanted something to happen. She wanted him to stop playing with her and give her some satisfaction, but Randy withdrew his fingers all too soon. Tara cried out as Randy shoved her shorts down with her panties and bent her over.

"Randy!" she hissed, turning her head slightly to look at him.

Randy smirked at her as he ran his hand down her spine and smacked her on the ass. "Yeah, babe?" He pressed himself against her and Tara let out another low hiss as his tip rubbed against her folds. "Let me feel you, Tara."

Tara cried out again as Randy thrust himself into her and buried himself to the hilt. He pulled out a bit and then slammed back in, taking her hard and fast. Tara hissed and braced herself more against the wall as Randy slid a hand around her middle, holding her as he kept up the rough pace. Tara's head spun as her body was wracked with pleasure and she closed her eyes, giving in to Randy's pace, his control. She liked being dominated sometimes and she hoped – God, she hoped – that he was going to give her what she needed after so long.

"Damn you feel good," Randy ground out, raking his nails against her back.

"Randy," Tara moaned, rocking her hips to meet his thrusts, desperate for satisfaction. "Randy…"

She felt herself tensing as Randy's thrusts got harder, faster, his breath heavier. _Oh God, please…please, let this happen._

Randy's phone went off in his pocket as her walls went into spasms around him and he came hard inside of her, but Tara wasn't happy. She let out a small groan as Randy pulled out of her and stepped away, slipping himself back into his wrestling tights. Tara straightened and turned to look at her boyfriend as he checked his phone, her hazel eyes narrowed while she caught her breath. Randy smirked as he looked back at her face.

"I have to go, sweetheart," he said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. "But I'll see you tonight." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Hope you enjoyed your warmup."

Tara cursed under her breath as Randy left her locker room and fixed her shorts back into place. The Diva wrenched open her locker and looked at her reflection in the mirror that hung on the door. Her face was flushed and her eyes were burning with fire.

"That Randy," she spat, crossing her arms over her chest. "What the hell am I supposed to do with him?"

Someone knocked on the door to her locker room and the sound irritated the hell out of her. She turned around and glared at it.

"What the hell do you want?" she called out.

Becky popped her head into the room and scowled at her. "Girl, you don't want to use that tone with me in here. Our match is five minutes from starting and the bosses are looking for you."

"Sorry," Tara muttered, ducking her head. "I'm coming, Becky." She crossed the room and left after The Man. _At least I can do that once tonight and be happy about it…damn you, Randy._

OOOOOOOOOOO

Tara sat in her hotel room on the bed that she shared with Randy hours after the event of the night, dressed in her black satin robe and played a game on her phone. She'd barely managed to kick Becky's ass in the ring and she'd heard the commentators comment on how mean she was that night. How her attitude seemed off for so many matches now.

_Of course it has_, she thought bitterly, thumbing her screen harder. _When you have a bastard boyfriend that doesn't let you do shit, you get cranky. You get mean, even if you are supposed to be a good girl._

Her hazel eyes turned towards the door briefly when it opened and Randy slipped in, looking sexy as sin in his tight black shirt and gray jeans. He smirked at her as he dropped his bag next to the door and tossed his keycard aside.

"Honey, I'm home," he announced.

Tara rolled her eyes and looked back at her phone, turning her game off. "Yay for you."

"Aw, what's the matter, babe?" Randy asked, moving over to the bed. "I saw your match tonight. You kicked ass and then you left like a bat out of hell." He smoothed his hand up her leg. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you touch me," Tara ordered, flicking his hand off of her. "I'm mad at you."

"Mad at me?" Randy lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

Tara stared at him. "You seriously don't know? Randy, you have me so fucking frustrated and wound up that it's messing with my job. I can't perform right and it's your fault, asshole." She looked away from him. "This has been going on for days and I'm getting tired of it."

"Damn Tara, if you were getting frustrated, you should have told me," Randy purred, smoothing his hand back up her leg. "I'd have helped you out, sweetheart."

"You wouldn't have," Tara grumbled and she reached out to stop his hand from reaching her inner thigh. "Stop touching me, Randy."

Randy ignored her and moved farther up the bed, pressing her down on the pillows. Tara glared up at him as he pressed light kisses across her cheek and his hand played with the ties of her robe. She wasn't going to give into him.

"I'll take care of you," Randy promised, pressing his lips to hers in a slow kiss before trailing them down her throat. "Give my girl everything she needs."

"Uh-huh, sure you will," Tara mumbled, feeling him slide her robe open and push it off of her. She rolled her eyes as he started a trail of slow, open-mouthed kisses down her chest to her stomach. "You always take care of me except when you don't…"

Randy chuckled and ran his tongue over her bellybutton piercing before hooking his fingers in the lace of her panties. "I can take really good care of you, Tara."

Tara let out a small hiss as Randy ripped her panties off of her and tossed the ruined fabric aside. "Bastard…"

"Uh-huh, let's see if you can keep those curses coming," Randy said, prying her thighs open. "Especially when I do this."

Tara's eyes closed involuntarily when Randy's tongue slid against her slowly, teasingly. The dark-haired Diva gripped the sheets at her side as Randy slowly stroked her with his tongue and the first wave of pleasure hit her with its welcoming embrace. But even after she cried out, Randy kept at it, taking her from one point of high to the next. Tara's legs trembled as she came after the fourth time and Randy hummed against her, sneaking his fingers inside her.

"Randy," she moaned, releasing the bedsheets with a hand to grip the back of his shirt. "Randy…"

"Where are your curses now, babe?" Randy asked, watching her as he hooked his fingers in her and earned a cry from her.

"Shut…up," Tara hissed, glaring at him through her lashes as her body was wracked with another orgasm. "If this is all your going to do, you better…"

"This isn't everything," Randy said with a deadly smirk.

The Superstar slowly withdrew his fingers from her and reached up, sliding off her bra and leaving her completely exposed to him. He flicked his tongue over a pink tip and then settled back on his knees, tugging his own shirt off. Tara watched the muscles of his torso flex as he tossed his shirt aside, tracing the tattoos that littered his skin.

"I promised to take care of you," Randy continued, popping the button free on his jeans and sliding them off his hips. "So I'll keep that promise, but you're going to have to have your fun first, babe."

"My fun?" Tara whispered, watching his hardened arousal swing free as he loomed over her.

"Yeah, your fun." Randy grabbed her gently and rolled them over so that she was straddling him, his arousal brushing against her entrance. "Let me know what I've done to you, Tara. Let me feel it."

Tara was puzzled by Randy's order. He was the dominant one in the relationship, never surrendering his control. True, she had a feisty attitude and put up one hell of a fight sometimes, but Randy was the one that dominated everything.

Randy gripped her by the hips and lifted her, sliding her down onto his member. Tara let out a low moan as she took him in and braced her hands on his chest. Randy squeezed her hips and let out a small groan as her walls gripped him.

"Any time you're ready," he said, watching her.

Tara looked down at him and began slowly rocking her hips, testing her control over her boyfriend. Randy's hands guided her, but he didn't try to fight her for power. The Diva curled her fingers against his skin and lost herself in the moment, moving her hips faster as the need hit her again.

"That's right, sweetheart," Randy said, lifting his hips to meet hers. "Take what you need from this bastard that's teased you for so long, left you so fucking frustrated."

Tara let out a small growl and rocked her hips faster, squeezing him with her thighs. She raked her nails down his chest and then leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his lips as she rode him. Her teeth captured his bottom lip and she tugged on it, earning a low groan from Randy's throat.

"Fuck," she moaned as she sat back up after placing a bite on his chest. "Fuck…"

Randy moved his hips up faster against hers as her walls started caving in around him and Tara cried out his name as her orgasm flooded through her body. She slowed her movements down, breathing heavy as she brought a hand up into her hair.

"God Randy," she breathed.

"I don't think we're finished yet," Randy said, rolling them over so that he was over her. "There's still something left in you, I can feel it." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I want you to be so completely satisfied that you can't walk straight in the morning."

"Randy!" Tara cried out as the Superstar buried himself inside of her again.

Randy smirked and pulled out slowly before thrusting himself back in to the hilt. Tara moaned as he set a quick, hard pace that drove her mad with each thrust that hit her in just the right spot. Randy reached down with one hand and teased her clit with light fingers, adding another sensation that drove Tara wild. The Diva threw her head back against the pillows and moaned his name and choice curses as she gave in to whatever he wanted to do with her.

"Oh God, Randy," she moaned as he teased her and moved her closer to the edge of sanity. "Please don't stop…please don't stop…"

Randy chuckled. "I wish I could go all night, beautiful. You begging is something I could listen to for hours."

"Shut up, asshole," Tara whispered, closing her eyes.

"That's not how you get me to finish what I started, Tara."

"It's got me this far," Tara shot back. She lifted her head and looked at him, moving his hips against hers. "You really want to stop fucking me, Randy?"

Randy smirked and his eyes danced. "Never. You're so sexy when we're doing this." He shifted her right leg over his shoulder and took his thrusts deeper from that new angle. A chuckle passed through his lips at her scream of pleasure. "I love making love to you."

Tara's breath deepened as her walls started caving in again and she looked desperately up at Randy. His eyes had a fierce look in them as he moved his hips hard into her body. Tara screamed his name when he pressed his thumb hard on her clit and her walls shattered around him. Randy groaned as he came hard inside of her and he slowly thrust his hips against her until he stilled, panting heavily. Tara stared up at him as he pushed himself off of her and fell onto the bed next to her, drawing her close to him.

"I can't feel my legs," Tara whispered, nuzzling her face against his neck for a moment.

"A good thing, right?" Randy asked, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Tara hummed an affirmative and looked up at him. "I love you, Randy."

"I love you too, babe," Randy said, pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

The Diva let out a small laugh as she parted from him. "But if you ever leave me frustrated like that again, I'm going to leave you hanging for longer." She tapped his chest with the tips of her nails. "I'll make you suffer for weeks, Mister."

Randy smirked and pulled her closer to his side as he kissed her again. "I hope you do, babe, I hope you do."

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Rough, but fun, yes? I have issues when it comes to writing good lemons, but I try. Leave a review if you want. No pressure. Thank you and have a lovely night, much love! -Scarlet**


End file.
